


Gotta Make The Morning Last

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: The novelty of sharing a bed with Stiles hadn’t worn off yet. Derek sort of hoped it never would.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 322





	Gotta Make The Morning Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> pure fluff with no other redeeming features, thank you inell for giving me the excuse XD
> 
> title is just because the song Feeling Groovy popped into my head

Derek could feel the yawn coming on before he was even fully conscious. It forced its way out with a whine, big enough to make his jaw ache. He was already nuzzling back into his pillow before it was over. The blankets were warm and cozy and perfect, and so was the arm slung around Derek’s waist.

Stiles was snoring. It wasn’t that bad—not like _Isaac’s_ snoring, which was monstrous—and Derek smiled to himself. Midmorning light was shining in through the gap in the curtains, bright even through Derek’s closed eyelids and no doubt painting the room with orange. There was a bird singing somewhere in the yard. Stiles’ heartbeat was strong and steady against Derek’s back.

It was all so picturesque that Derek almost wondered if he was still asleep. Then Stiles shifted, stuffing his cold toes between Derek’s ankles, and Derek couldn’t even be annoyed because it was _real._ It was real, and it was his, and he was finally starting to believe it.

They hadn’t been doing this very long, just a few weeks. Sometimes it felt longer, if only because they’d danced around each other for years first. Other times it was as fresh and new as the first time Stiles had kissed him, a nervous, impulse-quick peck on the lips outside the station after a crisis averted.

They had only graduated to sleeping together— _actually_ sleeping—a few days ago, when date night had run long and Stiles had been too tired to drive all the way home. Derek had pulled Stiles down onto his bed with only the slightest hesitation, and Stiles had laughed and smiled and curled around him like the limpet he was at heart. He had slept over every night since.

The novelty of sharing a bed with Stiles hadn’t worn off yet. Derek sort of hoped it never would.

With nowhere he needed to be, Derek would have been happy to stay where he was for hours. The encroaching sunlight had other plans. As soon as it crept over Derek’s shoulder, Stiles made an unhappy noise. The coldness of his nose found the soft warmth behind Derek’s ear and the arm around Derek’s waist tightened its hold.

“Turn the light off, will you?” he mumbled.

Derek snorted. “Sure, Stiles, I can turn off the sun for you. I’ll get right on that.”

Stiles’ hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of Derek’s neck. “Thanks, babe. You’re the best.”

Shaking his head, Derek began the laborious process of rolling over without dislodging Stiles grip on him. It took some doing, and earned him a grumble of protest, but facing this way meant that he could kiss Stiles properly.

Stiles was barely awake enough to reciprocate, but he gave it a valiant effort. The kiss was sleepy-soft and warm, just like Stiles was, and he pouted when Derek pulled away.

“No,” Stiles said plaintively, “come back.” He made kissy lips without opening his eyes, apparently expecting Derek to come to him.

Derek wasn’t one to deny Stiles anything, but he didn’t want to be _too_ easy. He kissed Stiles’ nose instead, just to be contrary. Stiles cracked an eye open. It looked like he was trying to pout, but the grin tugging at his mouth couldn’t be ignored.

“Sap,” he accused.

“You love it,” Derek tossed back at him.

Stiles’ expression smoothed out into something open and fond. His smile grew as he pulled Derek in closer, giving him a proper wake-up kiss.

“I love _you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/190828695831/17-prompts-for-sterek)


End file.
